Skyuid
by xXWereWolfyxX
Summary: I suck at summaries. So yeah...and I must WARN you this is badly done.


A/N:

Warning: This story contains, a little bit of cussing, rape, tentacle rape, horrible spelling, and very bad grammar. (Also very small hints of skyloxuniverse. Btw I'm not the best at making/creating stories.)

oOoOoOoPage BreakoOoOoOo

It was a wonderful day in minecraftia. Sky army was still growing stronger with each new recruits. (But so was the squid army.) Sky was just walking down the path, that lead towards the dead army base base. To visit one of his beautiful, lovely, boyfriends. The sun was up high in the almost blue cloudless sky. Sunlight was being reflected off the commander's sunglasses. Sky had his hands in his front pockets, whistling to the tune of fallen kingdom. After so it seems like fifteen or twenty minutes of walking down the cobblestone path, sky came across a bridge, that arched over a large body of water. Sky was at least almost half way across the bridge, he stopped walking when he saw the rest of the bridge missing. 'That's odd.' Sky thought. 'I don't remember seeing the bridge broken yesterday, weird...'

Sky was too business, lost in his thoughts, he failed to notice a slimy black medium size appendage sneaking it's way to his right ankle. In a very quick movement the tentacle wrapped itself around sky's ankle. Sky felt the strong strong grip on his ankle. He looked down to see what was around his ankle. Sky almost froze in shock when he saw the appendage around his tentacle pulled on his ankle causing him to fall down onto the cobblestone bridge. When sky made contract with the ground, he snapped out of this little frozen trance. He struggle to get out of the appendage's grip. But the tentacle was to strong, it raise sky off the ground, which made him hang upside down. Sky started to struggle even more.

Four tentacles appear out of the water, three of them grabbing his other ankle, and wrists. The fourth appendage, wrapped itself around sky's throat, slowly choking him. Sky was gasping for air, but stopped when he soon lost consciousness with the lack of oxygen towards lungs.

oOoOoOoPage BreakoOoOoOo

Sky soon woke up. Regaining his consciousness. He opened his soft budderly eyes. (He lost his sunglasses btw.) The room was cold, dark, and wet. It was some kind of began to shiver when cold air hit him. His clothes was wet, sticking onto his skin. Due to the wetness of the dungeon. Sky heard a rattling sound of keys. He tired his best looking forward, squinting his eyes in hope of seeing his kidnapper through the darkness.

Then he heard a familiar laugh. It was the squid king that kidnapped him. (No surprise there.) "Fuck." Sky whispered to his self. The laughter just got louder. There was a little bit of moonlight coming out through the cracks of the stone bricks. Sky was able to see the squid king. He looked different. The king didn't look like a squid any more beside his skin being a dark blue. Tentacles started to come out of his back. (Like slenderman but he has a face (~O3O)~ 2spooky4u.) Four appendages wrapped around, sky's ankles, and wrists.

"What the hell do you want." Sky hissed, struggling against the king's strong grip. "Shouldn't it be obvious?" The king whispered. A tendril started stroking sky's cheek, he whispered."I want you." Sky's eyes widened, he didn't want to be some kind of sex toy. All sky wanted to do was to escaped. Two tentacles slithered towards sky, stuffing themselves down his shirt. "Hey! What the fuck are you- Ahh..." Sky whimpered, feeling the tentacles flick his nipples. "Why do you resist pleasure?" The king whispered, flicking an appendage against sky's cheek.

"Just open yourself to me, and you'll feel way better." "N-No I'll never open myself to you..." Sky groan, feeling suction cups being sucked onto his already hard nubs. Sky groaned once the suction cups started to pull on his nipples. Two tentacles wrapped around his legs, while two other tentacles preceded to ripped off his clothes. "H-hey! Stop, let me go!" Sky screamed. The tentacles tightened around him ceasing his a large tentacle shoved itself into his mouth, stopping his protest. The tentacle in sky's mouth started to ooze a strange substance that made him feel very hot when he swallowed it, he closed his eyes and moaned around the tentacle, feeling himself slowly harden. Sky moaned louder feeling two tentacles started to play with his testes. "Ngh...s-stop." The brown haired commander moaned again a tentacle wrapped itself around his throbbing manhood. Sky's eyes snapped open and he cried out in pain, feeling something entering him.

The tentacle wiggled around trying to get deeper to reach his prostate. Making him moan and cry out around the tentacle in his mouth when it hit it. The tentacle started to move in and out of sky fast and hard, hitting his prostate, sky moaned, groaned, and cried out every time. After ten minutes, sky was about to release, as almost like the tentacles read his mind. They tightened around the base of his manhood, and testes, stopping him from groaned from not being able to release. The king's mouth got close to sky's ear. "What's wrong pet?" The king whispered. "Can't release?... Well all you need to do is ask (or beg) for it pet~." Then he removed the tentacle that was in sky's mouth. Sky turned his head to the left, making sure not to make eye contract. Then he spoke. "As if why would I ever ask anything from you."

"Soon pet very soon~." The king chuckled. He removed the tentacle that was pounding into sky. Sky groaned with the lost of friction and how empty he felt. The king just stroke sky's brown hair shushing him and how something bigger was gonna fill him soon. Soon the king rubbed the head of his erection against sky's twitching pucker hole. The king just laughed. "Look how much you body begs for something to fill it." "S-Shut up you- fuck..." Sky hissed, when 'his highness' slammed all the way inside of him. Sky whimpered at the sudden movement, it felt like he was being ripped into two. The king just moaned, of how warm, and tight it was. "Even being prepared with my tentacle your still tight."

The only thing sky response with was a hiss of pain. "Don't worry pet you'll soon feel better." He started to move in, and out slamming into sky's walls. Then he started to re-angle his thrusts, after a couple of thrusts, he hit sky's prostate. Sky was moaning loudly in pleasure, when his prostate got hit. When he heard sky moaned like that, he started to move faster and harder.

Sky just became a moaning mess. Later he felt a pain, he needed to come it was starting to hurt him badly. "Ngh...agh." Sky whimpered in pain. "Huh? something wrong pet?" He said in sky's ear. "P-please, ahh-" Sky gasped out.

"I'm sorry what was that pet?" He answered.

"Please it h-hurts."

"Oh you want to come, pet?"

"...y-yes..."

"Well then you know what to do."

"Agh,,,please let me come? Please?"

"Hmm... Close enough I guess."

The tentacles around sky's cock loosen up it's grip. Almost immediately after the tentacles loosen their grip, sky cum onto his stomach, and chest. His walls tightened around the other's cock. 'His highness' moaned at the sudden tightness. And came after a couple more thrusts. Then he pulled out. Semen and blood was dripping out. Sky shivered when it started dripping down onto his legs. "Haha can't wait until I can use you again pet~." He left the small dungeon room. (Locking it of course. =3= ) Sky crawled over to a corner the best he could. He was covered in semen and his own blood. He curled up into a ball, hugging his knees, and eventually fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

oOoOoOoPage BreakoOoOoOo

A/N: Eh this story sucked especially at the end. Oh btw I'm sorry if I put this in the wrong general.


End file.
